Follow the Beats
by Engel du Mal
Summary: When a disaster happened his life was changed, everything was doing good and then he goes and screws it all. The bad thing is that his enemies noticed. Or maybe they always knew? His life was like a puzzle. - SasuNaru centric. - Titled L. Rhapsody before


Hiya! Wawa

Here is my first fiction online, I've done others but it's just that I don't believe they are worthy… anywho, this is, in a way, like a songfic. I did get inspired by a song, but that is a classical one (it has no lyrics) and was composed by the Master Manuel Enríquez. The song's name it's "_Rapsodia Latinoamericana_" or in English would be "_Latinamerican Rhapsody_" and it's like a concentration of numerous songs representatives of countries in the Latin American zone. It starts with a little taste of every one of them to just open the right moment for the first of them to appear: "Aquarela do Brasil", translation "Watercolor of Brazil" and by the title you get the idea which country it comes from.

This is by no means an AU where Naruto-tachi is living on this world LoL, cuz I've received mails asking that, thus the reason why I changed titles.

Tell me if you liked the chapter, found any grammar mistakes ('cuz English is not my first language) and if you think this sucks… well go on, just the stupid flames for this being yaoi and all that jazz will be ignored... and be put in some place where the sun does not shines… sorry, I got carried away tee hee.

**Warnings:** This is **Shonen-Ai** (meaning boy wantin' other boy's ass) and will be Yaoi (the boy GOT the ass).  
**AU –** Just that Sasuke returned and the war with Oro-chan is waiting.  
**OOC –** 'Cuz no matter what we want, Sasuke-kun would never be THAT considerate and romantic.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, hints of KakaIru.

**Notes:**

a) Original version in Spanish.  
b) I need someone to beta read this please.  
c) If you want to download the songs a link in my bio will be for those interested, to do so I recommend… for a moment I felt just like Yoda.

Enough words (there won't be another author note 'til necessary) 'cuz the game is about to start…

**First Piece:**

"**Aquarelle Colors"**

Everything went wrong, since the beginning it looked like that; but here he goes trying to give the best of himself and for what?

People don't appreciate this kind of things, well if he was another person then they would accept him; but that big bad son of his mother named destiny decided that he would be a demon, something dangerous with an assassin instinct that… for God's sake, he was starting to sound like Neji.

It wasn't the he didn't like him, quite the contrary: Neji was one of those intelligent persons, discreet, good behaved and with manners that spoke of a gentleman… without mention his hair, the shape of his face, his laugh… okay okay, you get the point; but when the prodigy of the Hyuuga family starts talking about fate and the human unable to fight against it, Naruto simply thought he was going sick right there if he didn't stop speaking about it.

I think we got to carried away on a certain almost-white-eyed boy subject, but you will understand it has a lot to do, just the same as that bastard son of a… ahem again getting out of track; the truth is it was those two faults. Gaara, on the other hand, was just trying to help; he was one of the few people that understood him and acknowledged him, sure you just don't go walking around the world meeting whit people that has demons sealed inside 'em.

_- Hello!  
- Hey…  
- Have you got a demon sealed inside too?  
- Yeah…  
- Well, just like me! Let's be friends!_

…see why not?

Maybe he was just trying to protect him, of what? He wasn't that sure, but the glares of Neji and Sasuke directed to Gaara seemed to say "_You.Are.So.Dead_" that he preferred to take his side, I mean, one has to take a side if you are in a war otherwise you will be trapped in between all of the opponents and you wouldn't like that, would you?

To tell the truth even if he did so, it feels like he got cornered by three hunters and he was the little fox with chains around his ankles and ready to be f- what a dirty guy…

To be cleanning your apartment after… let's see, almost five weeks. The dust gets to accumulate and the food expires (_but really, he has not that much food, the payment is barely enough to give him where to live_) Oh! And let's not forget the fact that said apartment had just suffered from a little accident –meaning that he left water boiling and with the tinny gas flight… - yeah, from that point of view it was all his mere fault (_even if his other problematic side wouldn't admit it ever_) For God! He's human! – _sorta-_ and no one's perfect! – But definitely to blame someone else and over all when those "_someone_" had left you felt miserable for such long time, feels so good.

Okay , the living room was in order or whatever little that was left of it (_just a bookshelf with scrolls and a couple of comics, the loveseat and a table_). The Kitchen was the first room he got cleaned, one has to have a place to eat. Now the only ones left were his bathroom and bedroom; sometimes he would complain about his house's size being too small but now he thanked all the gods to have little space to rearrange… what a weird smell, damn, was that blood in his clothes? Why hadn't he washed it before?... sigh, well it's something without importance now, better to throw out that shirt… but he sure liked it, really, it smelled so much of _Him_, just like when _he_ hugged him and…

This is kind of hard, by these moments people here is getting annoyed and must be saying something in the lines of "_I don't need to know that stuff! Tell me what happened_!" and no, it isn't going to be a story of the "and all happened like this"-kind that last every damn chapter.

Why do we torture you?... mmhh… no one deserves torture, but oh he suffered so much, and to take his frustration out with other people was so nice, see?

There's that wicked smile in his little cherub face of "_Oh yeah, I know something you don't and I'm gonna shove it up your face every time I can_".

And here is what happened (_Naruto's mind, where everyone is chibi, badly colored in crayons and without or almost nothing of a background scene_):

**Scene #1:**

Naruto wokes up, scratches his little tummy and has a hand upon his left eye trying to peel the sleep off. He gets a shower, and with just the towel to cover him he goes to the kitchen to put a kettle of water to boil (after all he has to take his precious ramen for breakfast), goes back to his room, returns to the kitchen all dressed up, prepares the ramen, serves some milk and eats his delicious noodles.

That's when someone decides to knock on the door, and like the good host we all know he is, gets up to give a smile and say hi to whoever was on the other side…

For God's sake! Stop knocking, I heard you already! – _door slams open.  
_- Hn, look Dobe-  
- You! How did you call me!-  
- First chill out, and second, training gets canceled-  
- Uh! But Kakashi-sensei said that-  
- What if you let me finish first?  
- Hmph…  
- Good, Kakashi had an emergency mission last night and asked me to inform you and Sakura that training is suspended.  
- Oh… - _and there goes 2 minutes in complete silence looking at whatever that isn't the other person face's_ – is there sumthin' else?  
- Well I was wondering if-  
- If we could spar together! You'll see I'll kick your ass this time!  
- Actually, no. it's just that I saw Hyuuga in my way to your home-  
- Neji?  
- And he asked me to remind you something about meeting with you this afternoon…  
- Oh that, well yeah, it's not like I would forget. That Neji, Does he thinks I'm some kind of dumb?  
- Don't tempt me to answer that.  
- Shut up! I don't need to hear something coming from you!... But it seems a little odd to me, I mean, why would Neji ask you to remind me?...- _suspicious stare.  
_- Don't ask me. He just said that… Oi Naruto, is that a Date?  
- Date! – _and his eyes couldn't have been more opened for if this was to happen they would pop out of his skull- _To have an appointment with someone in a place it's just that, an appointment! Besides, it's not like you care.  
- … I thought you felt something for Neji- _the look in his eyes was fixed on the floor and this line was more a comment for him, not Naruto._  
- Of course! He's a very good friend! Is there anything else you need to say? – _and Sasuke's mind reminded him that the blond didn't get the meaning of his words.  
_- No, that was all. See you later.  
- See- _hey!... He always gets off like this, Kakashi-sensei must be rubbing some of his bad habits on him._

**Scene #2:**

After a long and tired day Naruto gets up from his grass bed in his "secret" place after taking a nap to go with Neji to his famous "appointment". Sasuke (that coincidently was passing by –even if the walk is of _20_ minutes from his home) decides to check out whatever that damned appointment is because he senses something clicking on his mind, like an alert and he doesn't like it, and less with each step he takes because the only thing he can hear is… moaning?

Ah-mmh, Neji, wait wait- _that was Naruto._  
- What's the matter? – _and that was Neji with a hoarse voice…  
_- This, it's not good, I mean, It's not that I don't like it, just tha-hmmph – _and was that Naruto being deep throated by Neji? Naruto! Deep Throated! _– Enough! – _sound of clothes being pushed away upon the grass.  
_- Until this moment you haven't said a thing, do I seem repulsive to you now?  
- No! Never! It's just that …-_ uncertainty tone.  
_- You like him, don't you? I thought it was mere physical attraction based on the rivalry, but you really like Sasuke. Even after all that crap he did, went to Orochimaru and come back just like nothing mattered. The town people sees him with confusion in his eyes, but you're always there to talk with him, give him your support; I'm only saying this once: He Does Not Deserves You.-_ wait a minute… was Naruto in Love with him? And then why…?  
_- You can't judge anyone by-  
- Fine! And what will you do! Wait until he notices you! He doesn't cares about anyone, not even his team mates.  
- I-I know… - _and he says so with so much sadness.  
_- Naruto, look I'm sorry. But you are much more wor-  
- Listen, you know what Neji, you're right! … Sasuke, no, Uchiha doesn't has a special person, even a friend; but I really tried to be that for him, now it seems the place was too big for me huh? It's time for me to get over it…  
- And then, would you accept…?- _Accept? Accept what! That? THAT!_

Here the scene goes off thanks to some substance in the air up the horizon, black, light as a feather… with a little smell… of something being… burned.

**Scene #3:**

In front of the apartment building, Naruto's home:

MY APARTMENT! – _hands gripping his hair, on his knees and that oh so acute and ear piercing scream, that's the image of our little Naruto._

A fireman comes near to the blond young man kneeling in front of the building, his face covered in ashes and sings of being tired after all the hard work a water-cannon jutsu of almost 40 minutes with little intervals to breath he had to do.

Were you the one living at the 3-B apartment? – _he asks with an annoyed expression.  
_- Yeah! What happened! Did someone do something! Was it a vandalism act! I'm gone get medieval on their as-  
- In fact no, it was all your mere fault. There was a little leak of gas and a key of the stove was left open.

In that moment the mind of the blue-eyed kid made some backward movements… "_Naruto wokes up, scratches his little tummy and has a hand upon his left eye trying to peel the sleep off. He gets a shower, and with just the towel to cover him he goes to the kitchen to put a kettle of water to boil (after all he has to take his precious ramen for breakfast), goes back to his room, returns to the kitchen all dressed up, prepares the ramen, serves some milk and eats his delicious noodles_." … and analyzing the image… "_returns to the kitchen all dressed up, prepares the ramen, serves some milk and eats his delicious noodles_" … he asks himself where the hell was the part of him turning the stove off... Oh Lord, sweet Jesus… no no no-no-no **NO!**

And just the howl of a dog made him company...

**- MY APARTMENT!**

By this point one is extremely tired of those scenes, let's resume it all up with something more practical (_everyone is turned into puppets… cheap looking puppets…_):

  
Neji: Naruto, if you need a place to stay, you can go with me.

**  
Poof **Out of the blue Sasuke appears (_he has been observing all this stuff from ajar 'cuz really, he is interested in the blond but is too stubborn to admit it_)

Sasuke: Who would believe so? The _Dobe_ burned down his own home.  
Naruto: Shut it! It can happen to anyone!

_  
And trust Iruka to be too worrisome…_

Iruka (_gasping for air_): Naruto! I saw the flames on the roof! Are you alright! Do you hurt somewhere!  
Naruto: Iruka-sensei, I'm fine. I only need a place where to-

_Ahh… What would be of the world without those ones to seem be working for the Devil himself?_

Kakashi: YO!  
Iruka & Naruto: Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!  
Kakashi (with that sly smile): Iruka-sensei, do I give you Heart attacks?  
Iruka (blushing): That wasn't what I was trying to say!

_And just when Sasuke didn't find the reason for him being there at all and quietly started retreating home…_

Kakashi (_making a fist and slamming it against his other hand's palm_): Yoshi! I have an idea! Naruto needs a place to stay and Iruka-sensei is too busy with the academy-  
Iruka: Eh? I'm not that busy!  
Kakashi (_ignores him_): Naruto will be staying with Sasuke 'til his place gets repaired. That must foment teamwork and solidarity between teammates.

_**FF (Fast Forward)** Here is when we press that little magic button on the video machine..._

_Sasuke demands Kakashi a good reason for this, Naruto gets against it, Iruka says he doesn't has that much work and is glad to give shelter to his little ex-student… but all is in vain, 'cause is Kakashi saying so and if you want a calm and large life you better obey him._

The next weeks in which Naruto got to live with one Uchiha Sasuke there were some incidents a little… unnerving: you see that our little blond has a secret admiration (_not so now_) for the Uchiha man. We all know that this black-eyed boy is an arrogant, traitor, bad friend, prick, good fighter and excessively handsome shinobi, so no one can get angered with our protagonist for falling in the abyss of love for someone simply andsuperb hot.

They fought for everything: the time to wake up, who gets the bathroom first, breakfast; hell, they kept bickering over the training. Their quarrels being started over some stupid little thing at the eyes of normal people, but not all that people has "_normal_" eyes and knows how to read physical language.

Neji went jealous, he didn't get any right over Naruto, but he had being so close to have him as his boyfriend and now said blond was staying at that bastard's home!... Neji was so possessive about the things he liked, even more so when it was about a skin tanned shinobi.

Time passed by and one day Gaara arrived to the village along with his siblings Kankuro and Temari. Now, if a person was to analyze Gaara they would say "_He gives me the creeps, that boy seems to feel nothing_" but is quite the contrary, I tell you so. With the bunch of troubles he got in his childhood and the lack of love received by… everyone, to have that ray of light and human warmth was like giving him a drug: he got addicted to it. Once you taste it you can hardly left it; and if you could stop it doesn't matter because the body craves for it, even for an instant, that was the same with his heart. He developed a magical bond with Naruto.

It seemed like since the moment he knew the blond bundle of energy was living the Uchiha heir his mind was working on one-sided track, he got to pay him a visit. The bad thing is that he arrived in the middle of a fight in which Sasuke ended getting inside the house very pissed off and Naruto was left on the garden with tears at the borders of his eyes waiting for a blink to slide down his round and scarred cheeks; of course, being the good and weird friend that Gaara in a flash he was in front of the now crying boy hugging him 'til the little one went asleep just like that, it appeared he hadn't had that much of a rest for a while. He got off his cloak (_he needed it for the travel_) and covered his friend in it…

The next morning Neji decided to pay a visit at the Uchiha manor (_the principal one among all the others in the vast property_) and oh- _surprise, surprise!_ In the main garden is Gaara of the Sand with his blond fantasy close to his chest, and over all Gaara says "Hi" like it was another boring day. That moment was the exact one in which Sasuke decided go check for the blond and annoying ninja 'cause he wanted to apologize to that idiot...

If people could die from the stares they receive, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke would be dust by now being their own eyes fault's…

Naruto woke up just like every day, a hand upon one eye, scratching his tummy, making those weird… sounds, that were… so … _pro-vo-ca-ti-ve._ Gaara couldn't resist much more and he gave him a kiss, and no, it wasn't just a kiss, it was more of the likes of "**_I wanna fuck you right here, right now!_**" and Naruto is really a very responsive person, specially for those things and he gave a little moan of pleasure. When he recovered the air in his lungs and was back on his full senses all that he did was notice that Neji and Sasuke were in front of him, both with expressions of anger, betrayed little puppies and… was that sadness? In Neji he could understand, but Sasuke?

Now that he thought about it, Gaara had grown up so much; not just emotionally but in physics too. Geez! All of his friends (_and acquaintances_) used to make fun of him because of his height… he was 5'2" at the age of seventeen. Neji was about 5'7" and Sasuke seemed a slightly taller, or was it the hair style? He was just 18 (his birthday was just last month, they celebrated it when Naruto was staying at his home) but he really seemed the tallest of all. Chouji was tall too, but the fact that he was fat didn't help him much in comparison with the others; but now he sees Gaara the same size as Neji and thinks… "_Why the hell did I have to stay like this_!" And truly, Naruto, one has to accept that being an orphan with no one to take care of you, shunned by the town people, and in need to feed you with nutritious food in the childhood cannot do miracles, specially if that kid was forced to keep his alimentation cheap 'cause he didn't have money for other than canned food and instant soups, but what could you do?

Sighing for what would appear to be the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes, Naruto picks up the covers of his bed (_the fire didn't reach there but the stench was left as a reminder_). And that brings us to the beginning: Naruto cleaning his home.

There's a saying, "**_Home is where the Heart is_**" yeah, among those lines. A funny fact, because after what happened he believed that his heart had exploded and he didn't know what to do about those three, if you asked him, he would have said that preferred to be somewhere else, like, six feet under; that would be nice. Damn, all was so confusing and the worst part: he didn't have any missions coming to prevent him from thinking about the past events. His vacations as a Jounnin were just beginning.


End file.
